<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nomin's Honorary Child Jisung by im_as_kunfused_as_you</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619169">Nomin's Honorary Child Jisung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_as_kunfused_as_you/pseuds/im_as_kunfused_as_you'>im_as_kunfused_as_you</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, For chapter 3, M/M, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, dancer!jaemin, dancer!jeno, dancer!jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_as_kunfused_as_you/pseuds/im_as_kunfused_as_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Jaemin hang out with Jisung after dance class. And also Chenle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jaemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Lee is very energetic. Don’t get me wrong, I love it. But, sometimes I don’t. This would be one of those times. We are learning a new choreo to How You Like That by Blackpink. Jeno, Renjun, Mark, Haechan, Shotaro, Sungchan, and Yangyang.</p><p>“Alright, five-minute break. Then we'll start filming,” Taeyong says, or more like yells. I walk over to Renjun and Haechan. As I get closer, I hear parts of their conversation (read: bickering). Classic Renjun and Haechan.</p><p>“Alright, time’s up. Let’s get into your groups,” Taeyong yells, scaring me half to death.</p><p>I get up and run over to my group with Renjun and our other friend Hendery. Taeyong calls our group up to perform after Ten and Johnny. I love the rush that dancing gives me. That’s probably why I keep doing it. We finish performing and run back to our spots on the perimeter of the studio. Taeyong then calls up Jeno and Mark to perform with him. </p><p>Maybe it’s because he’s my boyfriend, but I love watching Jeno perform. The way he moves, and his power when dancing… it’s just amazing to watch. Once he’s done performing, he runs over to his place on the other side of the studio with Mark, but not before turning to me and giving his iconic eye-smile. He sits back down, and Lucas and Yuqi get up to perform. After their performance, Taeyong calls out for Jeno and Jisung to perform. </p><p>This is what I’m really excited about. We met Jisung a couple of years ago when he was just six. Jisung Park is a 10-year-old version of Jeno, and I just love to watch them dance together. They have different dance styles, but when they dance together, it’s the best. The music starts, and you can tell that they are being transported to a world of their own. They absolutely kill the routine, and it reminds me why I love watching them dance in the first place. At the end of their performance, Jeno goes to high-five Jisung, but Jisung being the person he is, makes scissors with his fingers. At that, Jeno just pulls Jisung into a hug. It just makes my heart melt, I don’t know what else to say.</p><p>Their performance is the last one, and we do cool off exercises before Taeyong gives his closing speech.</p><p>Before we leave, Jeno’s phone rings.</p><p>“It’s Jisung’s mom,” he says as he turns to me. “How is it going, Mrs. Park?” They make small talk for a while, before Jeno says, “I’m with Jaemin right now, but it’s no problem!” I raise my eyebrows at him, but he gives me a ‘don't worry about it’ look. “Alright, I'll go get him. It's no problem. We'll see you later,” he replies, then ends the call.</p><p>He starts calling out for Jisung, and I finally understand the look he gave me earlier. We’re going to hang out with Jisung today! We make it outside and into Jeno's car before we realize that we don't know where we want to go.</p><p>“I think we should go to my house, change, and then decide from there,” I suggest.</p><p>“Ok,” they respond. We all buckle up and Jeno drives off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm posting this in parts, because it's already killing me trying to edit it. I already wrote this story before, but I'm editing it to fit Jaemin and Jeno, and I'm also adding Chenle to be Jisung's friend. I know I'm talking a lot and hope that explains the trash writing. I'm trying, I promise. Please enjoy.</p><p>Instagram: @kunfusedwriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I drive to Jaemin’s place, I can't help but feel excited. I see Jisung around twice a week, but I don’t hang out with him after class that often. On the way to Jaemin’s apartment, we listen to Shawn Mendes, Billie Eilish, Ariana Grande, and Stray Kids. Jaemin and Jisung scream the songs, while I laugh my butt off. I look at Jisung through the rearview mirror. He looks (and sounds) to be having a good time, and that is honestly all that matters to me.</p>
<p>We pull into the parking deck, and I park in the spot. The three of us hop out of the car and walk through the lobby to the elevator. I press the button to Jaemin’s floor as we get in. Jaemin walks in with me and Jisung trailing behind. We make our way to his room, and I sit on the bed turning on the TV, Jisung sitting beside me. Jaemin’s going to take his shower first, so he walks to the drawer to get a new change of clothes.</p>
<p>“You do have spare clothes, right Jisung?” he asks. I hope he does because I don’t want to have to drive to his house inconveniencing his mother. I’m sure Jaemin was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re in my dance bag,” he responds, popping the ‘p’.</p>
<p>We continue watching TV until Jaemin comes out of the bathroom in light wash pants and a black sweatshirt. It’s Jisung’s turn to shower, so I direct him to where everything is and return to my place on the bed. Jaemin takes Jisung’s spot next to me.</p>
<p>“So, what are we gonna do once you’re ready?” he asks pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>“I honestly don't know. I guess we should just ask Jisung.” </p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is extremely short. I was going to combine it with the next chapter, but it's taking me a while and I wanted to put something up. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.</p>
<p>Instagram: @kunfusedwriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jaemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a random episode of “Knowing Bros” is ending, Jisung walks out of the bathroom in a black short sleeve shirt and matching black sweatpants. I look over at Jeno, and I can already tell he is going to try his best to match with Jisung.</p><p>I smile slightly to myself. “Before you shower, we need to figure out where we are going to go.”</p><p>“I would say the park, but Jisung is ten. All I know is that whatever we do, I want ice cream,” Jeno responds.</p><p>“What about you Jisung?” I ask because this day is mainly focusing on him, due to the lack of time we spend together outside of dance.</p><p>“I was thinking about it in the car. Can we go to the trampoline park?”</p><p>I look over at Jeno, because the trampoline park is expensive, and I'm not the one paying for it. He looks like he's okay with whatever because he just wants to spend time with Jisung.</p><p>“Ok. I don't mind. Is it fine with you, Jaem?” he asks.</p><p>“You know I don't care where we go, as long as we have fun.”</p><p>“Um,” Jisung interjects “can I invite Chenle too?”</p><p>Oh... I turn to look at Jeno. I feel kind of bad, but to be honest, we should’ve seen this coming. It’s not hard to know that Jisung and Chenle are best friends from the number of times Jisung talks about him. We’ve even met Chenle before when he took some classes with Jisung. He’s really cute but really loud. He’s also a great dancer to work with and</p><p>“..Um, only if his parents allow it. I mean this is really short notice and I’m not sure his parents know us.” Jeno says.</p><p>“I can call him right now,” Jisung responds. He pulls out his phone and calls Chenle. Chenle picks up on the second ring.</p><p>“Hi, Sungie. What’s up?” Chenle greets.</p><p>“Hey, Chenle. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the trampoline park with me and my friends today.”</p><p>“I’d love to go, but let me ask my mom.”</p><p>It can be heard over the phone Chenle calling his mom. He explains the situation and brings his mom to the phone.</p><p>“Hi Jisung.” a soft voice speaks.</p><p>“Hi Mrs. Zhong” Jisung replies.</p><p>“Who are you going to the trampoline park with?”</p><p>“I’m with my friends Jeno and Jaemin. They were at a class I had today.”</p><p>“Can I talk to them?”</p><p>“Hi Mrs. Zhong. My name is Jaemin.” I say.</p><p>“Hi Mrs. Zhong. My name is Jeno.” Jeno responds after me.</p><p>“Hi boys. I assume Mrs. Park trusts you guys with Jisung.” Mrs. Zhong says.</p><p>“Yes, she does. She had something to attend to today, so we’re spending the rest of the day with Jisung.” I respond.</p><p>“Well, that’s great. Which place are you guys going to?”</p><p>“Probably the one in Douglassville. We’re planning to go get ice cream afterwards and there’s a place not too far away.” Jeno replies.</p><p>“Ok, I’m going to try to get in touch with Mrs. Park and I’ll have Chenle call you guys back.”</p><p>“Ok, talk to you later Mrs. Zhong.” Jeno says.</p><p>“Bye Mrs. Zhong.” Jisung says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I write really dialogue heavy stuff. Ok then. Hope you guys enjoyed it.</p><p>Instagram: @kunfusedwriter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm posting this in parts, because it's already killing me trying to edit it. I already wrote this story before, but I'm editing it to fit Jaemin and Jeno, and I'm also adding Chenle to be Jisung's friend. I know I'm talking a lot and hope that explains the trash writing. I'm trying, I promise. Please enjoy.</p><p>Instagram: @kunfusedwriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>